Thoughts about Crusoe and new things revealed
by Cricketpoor
Summary: this is a school assignment gone wild... Clark has the assignmet I had, he talks with lex and fun stuff happens... Clex


Thoughts about Crusoe and new things revealed

By: Cricketpoor

Paring: Clex

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or superman nor do I own Robinson Crusoe

Feedback: yes please

Email:

Archive ask and ye shall receive

Authors notes: ye another of those School projects.

Lex laughed when he saw what Clark was writing on.

"Would you survive on a deserted island?"

Clark shrugged before he explained

"It is a school thing on Robinson Crusoe, we are going to write about what we think would happen if we were stuck on a deserted island."

Lex sat down on the sofa next to him

"So what would happen?"

Clark looked at him for a couple of seconds before answering, as he knew what would happen. He decided to humour his intelligent friend.

"We'd to split up in teams, look for fresh water, shade and food. We would have to build some kind of a shelter from the elements…"

He trailed off seeing Lexs' totally focused 'business face.'

"What would you do if you were al alone on that god forsaken island?"

Clark gave it some thought before answering

"I would have to do all those things all by my self. Or simply call you and have LexCorp fly me out of there… you could do that right?"

Lex nodded but didn't answer change the subject.

"If it was like Robinson Crusoe and you were the only one of your friends surviving a horrible accident would you do that? Would you have the strength of mind to actually pull it off?"

Clark didn't quite know where his friend was going with it, but answered the question as honest as he could

"I don't know I hope I would… you?"

Lex actually looked embarrassed

"I don't think I would, I only have one friend and if I lost him, that would be terrible."

They sat quiet for some moments digesting the information before Lex broke the silence

"No modern technology, and you know you wont see a ship in years how do you have to be to survive physically and mental, stay sane?"

Clark's answer was simple

"Hopeful"

He got a slight nod from the other man

"Anything else?"

"You can't be sick but I think hope is the most important part."

Clark looked Lex Square in the eyes and said

"Enlighten me."

Lex chuckled at Clark, his friend knew him so well by now.

"You are right in what you have said but I don't think it is enough. You would have to be very strong mentally to stay sane physically you have to healthy, not fat or sick but you don't have to be a top athlete either. If you are taking drugs or meds you are gone in no time."

Of course Lex would have a point Clark thought.

"It can't be that simple"

"Who said it was simple farm-boy? Being isolated is always hard even if it is in the middle of civilation. But it has to be harder if you have many loved ones, family and such."

Clark thought of not seeing his parents for years and it stung, but the thought of not seeing Lex made him physically sick. The revelation didn't disturb him as much as it should.

"I guess it would be extra hard not to see a girl friend or a wife."

Lex made him chuckle a little as he heard his friend mutter

"If she hasn't tried to kill me yet" under his breath. Then Lex caught is eyes and said

"I won't have either in a very long time or possibly ever."

Clark raised his eyebrows

"Why not?"

Lex could only smile at his friend's innocence, if only…

"I'm not interested in them in that way. Not now anyway."

Seeing Clark's confusion he clarified

"I'm bi, and I don't want women in a sexual way right now. I'd prefer a man."

Clark nodded understanding what his friend said but it didn't really sink in.

"So leaving a boyfriend behind would be worse then?"

Lex nodded

"Very but it would be even worse to leave a good friend behind, you've got to remember that."

Clark looked at him happiness evident in his eyes.

"Really?"

Lex nodded, not quite daring to make the first move.

"Lana?"

Clark laughed at Lex and told him

"Leave her on the island and she panic over not having a lipstick. She is a fabulous girl but not what I want now."

Lex held his breath, counted to three and asked

"What is it you want then?"

Clark leaned closer to Lex and rested his head on Lex shoulder

"You"

It was barely audible but it shock Lex world.

Soon both of them were engaged in a sweet kiss. When the kiss ended Clark whispered.

"I don't think it would be the worst thing. Leaving a loved one behind, as you know he would do his damndest to find me, and a Luthor never loses. I wouldn't be worried"

Lex Smile was sincere and brilliant but Clark only got to see it for a second before being pulled in to his lover's arms

The end of a story the beginning of an era


End file.
